ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Chromastone (Earth-68)
This is the version of Chromastone to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Chromastone '''is the Omnitrix sample of a Crystalsapien. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Chromastone. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance, as well as his first Omniverse appearance, which has no difference. In Jane Smith 10, she's exactly the same except for a pink eye. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Chromastone. He can absorb ultraviolet rays from the sun while in space. Weaknesses Same as canon Chromastone. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances Chromastone is unlocked when Hex's spell destroys Diamondhead. He is used to absorb energy, and is specifically used to absorb mana blasts, almost always used against Hex. Appearances By John * Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Basic Training (John Smith 10) * Time Walker * Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 * Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * Knight's Temple * The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * En Garde * Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) * Duel of the Fates * Distress * Trip to Naboo * General John By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) * On Ice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Pacifista (episode) (first re-appearance) * Xavier Institute By John * Round Five Part 2 (accidental transformation) (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John * The Second Round (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone * True Colors * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone * Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John * Will to Fight the Knight Spacewalker * Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) Kingdom Hearts * Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) * Darkside (episode) * Twilight to Dusk Omniverse * Mud is Thicker Than Water (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Charm the King * Highbreed Falling (by clone 1) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Chromastone is used by Ben 10 in his dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * A Little Like Home * Omni War Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Chromastone is used by Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * 7 Princesses of Heart * End of the World Part 3 * Castle Oblivion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) * Mind Games (John Smith 10) * Symphony of Sorcery * Castle of Dreams * Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses * Last Stand on Primus Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) appearances Chromastone is first used to power the Sister Ray. Summoned by Dr. Eggman * Escape From Junon (destroyed) By John * Lifestream * Friends (JSXFF) * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (by clone 1) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) appearances Chromastone is one of Jane's original 10. By Jane * Howl of the Wolf (first appearance) * Side Effects (Jane Smith 10) * Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Lord of Chaos * Nightmare in Bellwood * Null and Void (Jane Smith 10) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Let's Do the Time War Again (Jane Smith 10) By Janezarro * Grima (episode) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai is able to use its powers without transforming into it. By Samurai * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Chromastone is an alien in the Dueltrix. While not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Chromastone is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Kairi * Love is Strange * Hunt for the Looney * The Imperfect By Jane * Omni Crew Origins: Jane See also * Chromatails * Dark Stone * Ultimate Gymosis Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Crystalsapiens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens